Newlywed Games
by the-power-of-love
Summary: so I pick this story up from a different author I'm not going to put up a summery just jet seeing as the first chapter is from the old author.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I pick this story up from seeleyboothfan the first few chapter is there's after that it is all my own plot from the plot it started Seeleyboothfan is the beta read of this story I hope that you all like it and I don't own Glee and the first few chapters! **_

_How did we get to this point? _Kurt wondered as he gazed at the gold band on his finger. Blaine Anderson was still in the shower, humming some tune Kurt didn't recognize while Burt, his dad, slept in the room down the hall. Kurt glanced around Blaine's bedroom (_their bedroom_, Kurt amended) wondering the stories behind the pictures on the wall. He realized belatedly that they would have to take a few pictures together to put up around the apartment to make things more believable. Kurt glanced up when he heard a knock on the door. He'd told Blaine that he really shouldn't knock – it was supposed to be the bedroom of two married men, but Blaine insisted; he didn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable, to which Kurt was secretly pleased. He really had picked the best man to be pretend married to. Not that he'd planned on being pretended married. He really hadn't planned on Blaine finding out about the pretend marriage and he _really_ hadn't planned on Blaine wanting to play along. As Blaine, his gorgeous pretend husband entered their bedroom; Kurt couldn't help but be transported back to the moment where it all began and relive the weird twists of fate that led them here.

_How did it all start again? Oh, that right, Dad's heart attack. Third year of college, Dad had a heart attack that left him laid up for six days, each day getting weaker and weaker. I spent every waking minute in the hospital; doing everything I could to help him get better. I got quite close to his attending nurse, bantering back and forth when she'd come in to take his vitals._

"Hi, Shelly."

"Hello, Kurt. How are you doing today?" She looked up from where she was writing a few notes in Burt's chart. They were whispering; Burt sound asleep behind the curtain partition.

"I'm okay. I have way too much homework to catch up on."

"You know you don't have to be here the entire day. You should really go out and live your life."

"Okay, _Mom_," Kurt said with a mock scowl.

"Young man, are you giving me sass?"

Kurt smiled and continued sketching in his notepad. He sighed, and looked up at Shelly. "I wish there was something more that I could do for him. There has to be something that can kick start him, I just wish I knew what."

"He mentioned the other day something about your boyfriend? Maybe if you guys were to get married, he'd have something to look forward to."

Kurt flushed. "Oh god, that." Kurt set down his sketches. "Can I tell you a secret that you must promise _never_ to tell my Dad?"

Shelly nodded, leaning in with an excited smile.

"It's a lie. I'm not dating anyone. Dad's been hounding me for years about how I must be so lonely and finally I snapped. I told him I was dating someone to get him off my back. He asks every once in a while so I've made up a story and it seems to work pretty well. It's lucky we live in different states, otherwise I'm sure he would have wanted to meet him."

"Wow. Well, I guess your marriage is out of the picture. Too bad, it's a great goal for Burt to look forward to. Hmmm, well, I'll keep thinking. You take care, Kurt." She patted him on the shoulder and set the clipboard on the edge of Burt's bed, making her way out of the room.

"Me married?" Kurt asked himself, shaking his head. "No one would be more shocked at that than me."

Kurt sighed again. He still was unsure if telling his Dad that he was dating someone was the best choice. He hated lying to him, but it was draining to always try and explain every single time they talked that _"No, Dad, I'm still not seeing anyone. No, I'm fine. I'm not lonely."_ His Dad had sounded so happy and it wasn't too difficult to make up a cute story for whenever his Dad asked what he and his boyfriend had been up to recently. He would try and think of a moment from a romantic comedy he'd seen and his Dad was usually none the wiser.

The problem was that he'd had to come up with a name and story for the person he was dating that first time he'd blurted out that he was not single anymore. He could remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

"_Kurt, I just am worried about you being alone out there in New York. If you could just find a nice guy to settle down with, maybe-"_

_Kurt had been quietly steaming as his Dad talked, already frustrated with his Dad's concerns about how much money Kurt's school was and how he should have a paying job instead of the current internship he had. "I'm not alone, Dad. I have a boyfriend." __**Shit**__. Kurt knew he'd made a mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. There was no good that could come out of pretending to be dating someone, but the damage was already done._

"_Oh, that's wonderful," Burt, said, excitement in his voice. "What's his name? How'd you meet? What does he do?"_

_**Shit shit shit.**__ Kurt couldn't believe his stupidity. He debated a few seconds on whether he should tell the truth or not._

"_I just... all I've ever wanted was for you to have someone in your life the way I had your mom," Burt said. "I hate the thought of you not having someone to share all your moments with; someone to lean on."_

_That decided it. If it would make his Dad happy, he would do anything. Now, all he had to do was come up with a story that was both plausible and easy for Kurt to remember._

"_So, what's his name?" Burt prompted again._

_Put on the spot, Kurt said the first name that came to mind. "Blaine." He stopped himself from smacking himself upside the head. Of course he had to go and choose the one guy in his life that he both had the hugest crush on and had absolutely no chance with. "Blaine Anderson."_

"_How'd you two meet?"_

_Might as well be as honest in this lie as he could. "He's a photographer at Style, the place I'm an intern at."_

"_Well, I feel awful for trying to convince you to leave that place. If you had listened to me, you'd never have met the man of your dreams."_

"_I didn't say he was the man of my dreams."_

"_Ah, but to date The Kurt Hummel, he's got to be something pretty special. When are you going to be bringing him home for me to meet?"_

"_Dad, we haven't even been dating that long. Give me some time to keep winning him over before I let you terrify him."_

"_Fine, fine. I really do want to meet him one of these days."_

"_Bye, Dad."_

After that day, his Dad would inquire as to how Blaine and he were doing and Kurt would make up stories about how happy and in love they were, always making an excuse as to why they both couldn't come down to visit. He finally let his dad break him down and sent him a picture of Blaine. There'd been a day where he'd gotten the nerve to go up to Blaine and talk to him. He convinced him to take a picture together (_"I want to preserve my memories of this place. I'm taking pictures with everyone here._") and was able to send a picture of the two of them to his Dad.

He felt awful that he was using Blaine in this way, but there was no way he'd ever find out, so Kurt let it keep going on. He shook his head, flipping through his sketchpad. He heard rustling from the bed; he looked over to see his Dad waking up.

"Morning, Dad."

"Kurt," Burt rasped.

Kurt set down his pad and stood up, walking over to his Dad's bedside. "Feeling any better?"

At that moment, Burt's doctor came into the room. "Hello, boys. How are we doing today?"

Kurt turned to her. "I was just asking him that."

She smiled at him. "I overheard you and Shelly just now. Maybe Burt will start feeling better now that he has your husband to look forward to meeting."

Kurt's face paled. "I'm not-"

"Kurt? You and Blaine are married?" Burt's voice sounded stronger than it had been in a long time. He struggled to sit up, his face gaining color it had lost over the past few days in the hospital. "That's fantastic!"

"I'm – Blaine isn't-" Kurt spluttered.

Burt's doctor walked over to Kurt, pulling him aside. "Kurt, why don't you go grab Burt something to drink while I look over his chart."

Kurt looked at her with wide eyes before he nodded and made his way out of the room. He walked in a haze to the nurse's station, grabbing a new glass of ice water, and stumbling back to his Dad's room.

Dr. Leslie was just leaving the room and she paused at Kurt's side. "Sorry about that, Kurt. I saw your expression when I mentioned you being married; was it not-"

"I'm not married. I'm not even dating anyone."

Dr. Leslie looked horrified. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"I have to go in and tell him the truth. This lie has gone on too long."


	2. Not a chapter but AN

**Hey guys sorry this isn't an update I sure that by now everyone has heard or read that yesterday sadly Cory Monteith has passed a ways in a hotel room in ****Vancouver. I am putting this up as one of my ways to pay respect to him. I was and still am both a Klaine fan and a Finchel fan so it is very sad that he is no longer with us. He was only 31 years old and he was getting his life back on track when this happened. My Heart goes out to all the Glee cast and Writers and to his Family and Loved one all he Friends and of course to Lea Michele that was Dating him.**

**Cory Monteith you will be missed!**


End file.
